Vertrauter Freund
by alfiri
Summary: [Cats] Pouncival wird in einen Unfall verwickelt. Das 14-jährige Genie John kümmert sich notgedrungen um ihn, auch wenn er sonst keine Kontakte zu anderen hat. Wird Pounz die harte Schale durchbrechen?


Es gibt hier keine einzige deutsche Cats Story. Das schockt mich zutiefst, echt! Ich mache mal den Anfang, vielleicht steigt ja jemand mit ein! Ich würde gern ein paar deutsche FF lesen!

_Disclaimer _Jaja, für die Katzen gilt das übliche, keine gehören mir, sondern alle ihren Eigentümern -.- Mir gehören aber die Menschen. Da bin ich ganz stolz drauf

Reviews sind - wie immer - höchst erwünscht. Ach ja, die Cats sind hier als Hauskatzen dargestellt, weil wenn sie mit Menschen agieren, sähe eine überdemensionale Katze schon ein bisschen seltsam aus...**

* * *

**

**Vertrauter Freund**

Es regnete.

Die lange schwarze Limousine von Master John Green, seines Zeichens angesehener Computerexperte von 14 Jahren, fuhr durch Londons Straßen und sprengte Wasser aus den Pfützen auf vorbei eilende Regenschrimträger. Der Fahrer hatte die Scheibenwischer schon vor 15 Minuten angestellt und versuchte verzweifelt und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, die Straße vor ihm deutlich zu erkennen.

John saß im hinteren Teil des großen Wagens. Wie üblich hatte er seinen Laptop hier angeschlossen und programmierte ein neues, revolutionäres Virenprogramm, als sein Handy klingelte. Das war keine Seltenheit, denn John hatte mehrere große Firmen vernetzt, und trotzdem schafften es manche Zivilisten noch, mit ihren Pornos, die sie während der Arbeitszeit von unseriösen Webseiten downloadeten, hartnäckige und fressende Viren in ihren Arbeitsplatz einzulassen.

Doch diesmal war es kein Kunde, wie John bemerkte, als er auf das Display seines Handys sah. Es war sein Therapeut.

Er grummelte und nahm ab.

„Was wollen sie, Whittington? Sie wissen genau, das ich nicht die Zeit habe, mich während der Hauptgeschäftszeit mit ihnen zu befassen!" Johns Stimme war wie immer hart und schneidend. Obwohl er noch so jung war, hatten die Erwachsenen mehr Respekt vor ihm als vor einem manchen ihresgleichen.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung schluckte Whittington erstmal. Auf wenn er Diplompsychologe und Therapeut war, einen solchen Fall hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er versuchte nun schon seit einem halben Jahr, die Ursache für Johns merkwürdiges Verhalten (im sozialen sowie im geschäftlichen Leben) zu finden, war jedoch immer wieder von neuem gescheitert. Johns Eltern waren früh bei einem Brand gestorben, hatten ihrem Sohn jedoch ein riesiges Vermögen zurückgelassen, welches dieser in den nächsten zehn Jahren mehr als vervierfacht hatte. Und nun glaubte er endlich, den Ursprung allen Übels gefunden zu haben, und dieser Junge ließ ihn einmal mehr eiskalt abblitzen!

„Ich weiß, was Sie unbedingt brauchen! Ein Haustier." Prof. Whittington platzte mit dieser Information raus wie ein Korken aus einer Sektflasche des besten Jahrgangs, so stolz war er darauf.

John zog in seiner Limousine bloß eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit Mimik und Gestik konnte er noch nie viel anfangen, es sei denn es galt einen Investor zu überzeugen.

„Ich brauche kein Haustier", bemerkte er ruhig mit abfälliger Stimme.

„Doch! Ich werde es ihnen verschreiben; fahren Sie sofort zur nächsten Tierhandlung und suchen Sie sich ein nettes kleines Tierchen aus!"

„Ich bin kein dummes Kind, also sprechen Sie auch nicht so mit mir. Das ist ja lächerlich. Und ich habe keine Zeit für ein Haustier."

„Sie müssen, wenn Sie-"

„Tut mir Leid, Whittington, ich bekomme gerade ein wichtiges Gespräch rein. Bis nächsten Samstag." John unterbrach die Verbindung mit einem Seufzer. Was dieser Dummkopf sich doch alles einfallen ließ, um aus ihm einen „normalen Teenager" zu machen, etwas, das John zutiefst verabscheute.

Plötzlich bremste der Wagen ruckartig, und John hörte Charles, seinen Fahrer, fluchen.

„Ist etwas passiert?", rief er, doch Charles war Hals über Kopf aus dem Wagen gestürzt.

Einen Augenblick zögerte John, dann packte er seinen schwarzen Regnschirm und kletterte aus dem Wagen. Natürlich stapfte er gleich in eine knöchelhohe Pfütze, und das kühle Regenwasser lief im in die Schuhe und durchnässte seine Socken.

Er fluchte und ging dann zu Charles, der sich auf den Boden gekniet hatte. Welch merkwürdiges Verhalten!

John schaute über seine Schulter. Dann wurde ihm ganz schwindelig und Schwärze umfing ihn wie ein erdrückendes Sofakissen.

„Master John? Master John? Wachen sie auf."

John öffnete die Augen. Was er zuerst sah, war weiß. War es eine Wolke? „Ich bin tot und im Himmel", dachte er. Dann merkte er, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Im Himmel hatte man Kopfschmerzen?

„Er kommt wieder zu sich", sagte eine Frau, die ganz in weiß gekleidet war. Ein Engel.

Jetzt sah er Charles. Charles war auch tot?

„Stehen sie auf, John. Was machen sie nur für Sachen?"

Oh. Das war wohl doch nicht der Himmel. John blickte sich um und sah durch den Spalt einer Tür eine Art Wartesaal. Dort saßen Menschen mit Hunden, Katzen, Kanarienvögeln, Meerschweinchen und allen Tieren, die man sich sonst noch so denken konnte. Er war wohl in einer Tierarztpraxis.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wieso.

„Charles, wie geht es der Katze?"

„Der Doktor sagt, er wird es überleben. Aber ich muss mich eine Weile um ihn kümmern, bis er wieder vollständig zu Kräften gekommen ist. Schließlich war ich es, der ihn angefahren hat."

Pouncival mochte keinen Regen. Genauer gesagt, hasste er Regen wie die Pest. Regen ließ ihn aussehen wie eine merkwürdige Rattenart, und es fror ihn bis auf die Knochen. Aber nein, Jenny musste ja unbedingt ihn losschicken, diese Menschentabletten für Alt Deuteronimus zu holen. Als ob Mungojerrie und Rumpleteazer für diesen Job nicht viel besser geeignet wären! Nein, die durften sich jetzt in den Autos und Waschmaschinen verkriechen, während er hier durch die völlig überfluteten Straßen von London hastete.

Mist, jetzt wurde auch noch diese Ampel rot. Ach, einmal ist keinmal.

Pouncival beschleunigte und sprintete über den Zebrastreifen. Das letzte was er sah, waren die Scheinwerfer eines großen, schwarzen Autos.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, vielleicht aus Angst, vielleicht aus Resignation. Das wusste er nicht. Doch als er spürte, wie die Stoßstange seine Rippen erfasste, schoss ihm nur eine Katze durch den Kopf.

„Jemima!", schrie er, dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.

* * *

Klicke aufs Knöpfchen. Wenn ich 3 sage, klickst du drauf... 1, 2, 3.


End file.
